


The other side of Reddington

by Phoenix_Blackwell



Series: Blacklist One shots  (ON HOLD) [6]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Baby, Character Death, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Blackwell/pseuds/Phoenix_Blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red helps Lizzie look after her son.</p><p>Relationship starts as non friends or lovers, but turns into lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The other side of Reddington

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by Skilledeiner16
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if I spell anyone's name wrong :) Hope you enjoy

The past few weeks have been hard for Lizzie, especially with a new baby to look after…..Tom wasn’t in the picture, choosing to go undercover to protect her and the baby….Only for him to get killed a few weeks later….Lizzie wasn’t happy about that, but for now was enjoying the perks of being a new mum…..Even tho she feels completely unprepared and has no clue most of time of what to do.

Blinking her eyes Lizzie sighed slightly as she heard crying from the end of her bed…..Slipping out of bed Lizzie smiled as she picked her son up…….Setting back down on the bed Lizzie watched as he feed……His features really reminded her of Tom……Sighing she sat there just watching not noticing someone was watching them.

'' Having fun '' Snapping her head up she blushed slightly as he stood there.  
'' You know there's a thing called personal space '' Lizzie stated only for Red to laugh softly as he sat at the end of the bed.  
'' I have been a parent Lizzie and been with many women. I assure you I know the female anatomy ''  
Rolling her eyes Lizzie stroked her son's cheek as he continued feeding.

'' How are you feeling ? '' He asked cocking his head slightly trying to observe her mood.  
'' Why you care. Thanks to you Tom left and killed '' Lizzie barked as she set her son back down into the basket.  
'' I did nothing of the sort and you know it '' Red stated following her as she moved around the kitchen.  
'' NO ! What I know is Tom left hours after talking to you '' She yelled pointing at him.  
'' Calm down Lizzie ''  
'' NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I WANT YOU GONE '' 

Red stood there completely speechless…..Yes Lizzie had told him on many occasions to leave, but knew she would call him soon because she needed his help……However this time Red wasn't so sure……Deciding it was better if he leaved he put on his hat and walked out…..Lizzie just stood there for a moment before sliding to the floor crying at how complicated her life was at that moment.

 

A week had passed and Red had tried many times to call Lizzie to see how she was……But she wasn’t having any of it……Lizzie just wanted to be alone with her son…..Sitting on the sofa Lizzie was watching TV as her son slept, when a knock sounded at the door…..Walking to the door Lizzie smiled as she Samar there.

'' Hey, come in ''  
'' Thank you. How you been ? '' Samar asked as she spotted Samuel sleeping.  
'' Good. Tired but getting there for the most part '' Lizzie said trying to smile.  
'' It doesn't get any easier trust me. But the plus side is that they understand the older they get '' 

'' Thanks for the warning '' Lizzie laughed as she sat down. '' What brings you here anyway ? ''

'' Redddington, he blackmailed me into talking with you '' Samar smiled facing Liz.  
'' I have nothing to say to him ''  
'' Be that as it may. He wasn't the one to drive Tom away. Tom was asking Red to protect you in case things failed '' Samar stated before leaving Liz alone with her thoughts. 

Lizzie sat there thinking about what Samar just said….Did he really ask Red to do that…..Protect them !

 

The next few weeks went by really quickly for Liz…..Caring for Samuel was really getting to her….Always tired and just stressed when he wouldn't settle……Breathing out heavily Lizzie bit her lip as she dialled the number, even tho she really didn't want to.

'' Yes Lizzie ? '' The voice asked calmly on the other end.  
'' Can you come over ? '' Lizzie asked trying not to said desperate.  
'' Of course. I'll be there as soon as I'm finished '' 

The next 30 minutes were hell for Lizzie….Never in her life has time seemed to stop dead still….Pacing back and forth Lizzie kept looking at the clock…..She practically ran to the door as she heard the knock hoping it was him….Opening it his face soon fell as he saw her tear tainted face.

'' What's wrong ? '' He asked moving into the apartment looking for anything that shouldn't be there.  
'' Everything. I don't know what to do Red. I'm tired and Samuel want settle '' Lizzie vented as she paced the apartment, waving her arms over the place.

Red watched her as she ranted on and on for the next 5 minutes, trying not to smile at the scene in front of him…..But failing completely before Lizzie saw him.

'' What ! '' She snapped.  
'' If only you could see yourself right now '' He chuckled before getting hit on the arm hard.  
'' This isn't funny Red. I need ……. help ''  
'' Lizzie this is completely normal. All first time mothers go through this '' He assured her as he rubbed her shoulders.  
'' I know. I just didn't think it would be this hard ''  
'' That's what I'm here for. All you have to do is ask '' He stated making Lizzie smile before hugging him. '' Now where is that little devil of yours '' Red said as he walked off towards the bedroom making Lizzie giggle slightly.

That was it for the next month….Red would come round and help with Samuel…..Staying a few nights a week just to give Lizzie a break…..Lizzie loved it….Getting sleep and rest…..Along with just enjoying the finer things like having a nice relaxing bath without having to worry about the baby……Lizzie hated to admit it, but she was starting to enjoy Red's company, looking forward to him just coming round……The little things he does that she hadn't noticed before…Like his charming smile…..And hated to admit it that she might be falling for him.

Waking up Lizzie smiled as she woke up having been ordered to have a nap by Red…..Slipping out she walked into the room where she saw Red sorting the take away food out…..Looking around Liz frowned when she couldn't see Samuel anywhere.

'' Where's Samuel ? ''  
Looking up Red smiled before pouring wine '' Mr.Kaplan's taken him for the night. You need time to yourself ''  
'' Then why are you here ? '' Liz teased smirking as she sipped her drink, letting Red carry the food over to the small table in front of the sofa.  
'' To make sure you relax '' He stated sitting down as did she.  
'' Movie ? '' Lizzie asked as the TV was already set.  
'' Yes. I just picked anything from your shelf '' He admitted making Liz smiled before eating her food.

It was halfway through the movie and about 9pm when Lizzie started getting uncomfortable….Noticing this Red pulled her towards him, allowing her to cuddle into his side…..Sighing contently Lizzie rested her head on his shoulder…..Time passed when Lizzie could feel Red rubbing his thumb unconsciously over her hip…..Which she had to admit was slightly turning her on more than she would like…….Looking up at Red Lizzie's breath hitched as Red met her gaze……Seconds seem to fly by…All Lizzie could feel was the beating of her heart getting quicker…..Feeling Red's hand tighten on her hip Lizzie couldn't help stare at his lips.

Forgetting the movie Red leaned down brushing their lips gentle together before feeling her press their lips firmly together…..Her soft gentle warm lips against his felt good…...Getting frustrated with the angle she was at Lizzie slowly got up to straddle his lap….Not knowing what had overcome them in that moment…Feeling Red pull her closer she moaned as he sucked on her neck, finding her sweet point….Whining at how slow Red was going Lizzie gradually started to grind their hips together…..Hearing him trying to stifle a moan Lizzie chuckled as she watched him crack under her.

Not being able to hold back anymore Red lifted her up and moved them to the bedroom…..Setting her on the floor Red cupped her cheeks as she fumbled with his shirt buttons…..Kissing her neck again Red slid the shirt off before expertly sliding her underwear down as she undid his pants…..Hearing them fall to the floor Lizzie smirked seeing Red was already well aroused by her actions……Pulling his underwear down Lizzie blushed at the sheer sight of his erected penis…..Leaning his head to hers, Red breathed heavy as Lizzie started to stroke him….Smiling at how vocal he was.

Pressing their bodies together Lizzie groaned in lust before pushing him onto the bed…..Smirking she kissed up his leg…..Avoiding his penis as she continued up his chest…..Neck….And finally lips…..Feeling a heat growing within her Lizzie slowly rubbed her heat against his….Relishing in the pleads that Red mumbled…..Turning them around Red looked at Liz…..Taking in her beauty.

'' Are you sure Lizzie ? ''  
Looking up at him Lizzie laid there for a few moments thinking it through.

The truth was…..Yes she did…..She did want him and has done for a while and just didn't accept it……But now in this very room she wanted him…..All of him !

'' Yes…….I want you Red…..I want to make love to you '' 

Searching her face Red could see the seriousness that she held….Smiling Red slowly entered her….Making both of them moan at the feeling….Bucking her hips Red chuckled at her impatience…..Setting a gently yet hard rhyme Lizzie pulled him down for a fierce kissing session.

 

Wrapping her legs around him Lizzie couldn’t stop moaning at the pleasure that was running through her body…..Red couldn't help it as he fought himself from coming.

'' Lizzie……I'm not going to last….much longer ''  
'' Just a little longer '' Lizzie whispered as she gently reached between them….Gently stroking her clit.  
'' Lizzie.. '' Lizzie silenced him with a kiss, distracting him as she worked her own release up.

 

Breathing raggedly Lizzie arched her back as she begun to hit her orgasm….Screaming Red's name as she finally came shortly before he did…..Collapsing onto the bed Red was breathing heavy…..Liz had to smile at him trying to stay awake….Laying on her side she pressed into his chest kissing him, making him open his eyes slightly.

'' Did Tom really ask you to protect me and Samuel ? '' Lizzie asked.  
'' Yes '' Red replied losing the battle against his need for sleep.

'' Go to sleep '' She whispered kissing both eyes.  
'' Where does this leave us ? '' He mumbled practically half asleep already.  
'' I think we both just answered that a moment ago love '' She purred only to smile as Red finally fell asleep with a grin on his face.

She laid there watching him contently asleep…..Free from all the troubles….But she couldn't help but feel scared of the future….The fight with the cabal was far from over and with her son…..She settled into Red's chest as she dreamed of how her son would be as he grew up….How Red was going to be a main part of his life now…..And Lizzie had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing Samuel and Red together more often.

 

Lizzie would fall asleep to the dreams of them to laughing and playing around.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is on hold for the time being. I may or may not continue in the future.


End file.
